


You Only Show Half To Me

by ScaliaFics94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, theo x liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaliaFics94/pseuds/ScaliaFics94





	You Only Show Half To Me

The song for this one shot is Banners - Half Light (Inspiration Thiam vid theo + liam / half light by toxicpetrxva)

LIAM'S POV:

I found Theo in the now empty Beacon Hills bus station with a backpack and a ticket in his hands while I walked up toward him.

He peeked at me over his broad shoulder. "You've got a tracking device in me or something?"

"I followed your scent," I said when I sat next to him.

Maybe a little closer than necessary. If he was here he needed proximity.

His brow quirked upward. "I did eat Chipotle earlier so..." A sarcastic hint to his tone.

A tiny grin found my lips. Something I never thought would be the case when it came to Theo Raeken. But here I was at this bus station, ready to pull him back when he wanted to flee.

He turned his gray eyes down on me. "What are you doing here, Liam?"

My hand went for his ticket. With it in my hand my eyes combed over it carefully. "Oklahoma," I looked up at him. "What's in Oklahoma?"

"I've got a friend."

Without having to think over his words, I said, "You don't have any friends."

He was about to say something but stopped.

We stared at each other, the unspoken bond we had between us.

Ask me if I like dogs or cats and I'll tell you cats, surprisingly. Ask me if I want a sub or a pizza and I'll tell you a pizza sub. Ask me zombie flick or video games and I'll tell you video games with Mason. But ask me if I want Theo to stay or leave and I come up blank.

Well, maybe not blank. I was here, wasn't I?

I cleared my throat. "Who's this friend?"

"A girl I knew once. She's nice."

My forehead creased. "You don't do nice."

He cracked a grin. "Who said anything about doing her?" His arm rested on the back of the bench behind me.

Unbeknownst to my mind I found myself with a blush on my face.

He let out a light laugh. "Summer's just a friend. A hot friend, but just a friend."

I rolled the name around in my mind. I didn't like her. Who was she? What was her story? Why was she an automatic safe haven for a guy like Theo? How long would he stay there? What if he never came back? Or we never saw each other again?

A tinge of sadness sprouted in my gut. Sadness along with a longing that made acid rise in my throat.

His gaze weighed on me.

My face turned to his.

"You don't have worry," He gave a small nod. "About me. I'll be okay."

I shook my head, my eyes went back to the ticket in my hands. "You weren't going to say anything." After all we've been through. I wouldn't have thrown a party or anything, not that there were enough of us still here to throw one, but I would've liked a goodbye.

He took the ticket from my hands. "I didn't know what to say," His tone vulnerable.

My eyes snapped to his. "How about 'Hey, dude. I'm potentially leaving forever. Thank you for getting me out of Hell. It was fun.'."

His eyes softened tremendously, enough that held me in place. "Liam, I'm not leaving forever. I have your number. Thank you for giving me a chance to redeem myself. I'm going to miss you."

Without warning my eyes watered.

"Oh, God." I gave a sour laugh, then looked away to blink away the tears before they came and made this whole thing so so unbearably awkward and ensured that he never called me again.

I was forced to broadcast in my brain that I didn't want to lose him, too. Not him.

He moved a hair closer. "Liam,"

My head lowered an inch but turned to his a quarter of an inch. My chest rose and fell a little faster.

"You don't have to stay here you know." He said.

Oh. That's it. I thought...I don't know what I thought. It was dumb.

I metaphorically shook the want from my head, I couldn't quite shake it from my heart.

"Someone's gotta protect the town, Theo." I muttered.

"It doesn't have to be you," He said under his warm breath that fanned over my face.

My eyes met his and I was both scared and excited at the emotion in those clear gray eyes. "Are you asking me if I want to go with you?" I said on bated breath.

He paused for a moment, then said, "Would you say yes?" His eyes searched mine like a crossword.

My head shook. "I don't know Summer but she sounds like she won't want the extra company."

His grin started slowly but surely blossomed into the one that I fell prey to. "The destination could change on this ticket."

I swallowed my smile. "As messed up as it is in this town right now I can't abandon it or the rest of the pack. I have to finish school and say goodbye to my parents." I cast my eyes down. Instant regret filled me.

After Hayden moved away I was broken in a lot of ways, not ready for all the responsibility of Scott leaving and senior year. Graduating. Life. Then Theo came back to help us fight and all of that seemed a little bit easier. He was a good person to have your corner when it really boiled down to it, even under all the bad egg layers. He wasn't a hard boiled egg like everyone deduced, like I had months ago. He was a deviled egg.

The notion made me want to laugh but in a matter of minutes he would be gone for who knew how long. And I'd be left lonely. Again.

"Liam,"

I turned my body to him but didn't meet his gaze.

He leaned forward, his body heat one with mine. "It's okay,"

I knew I was going to miss that heat, among other things.

"I'm coming back," His hand went to my knee.

My eyes went to his nervously.

The hand on my knee lifted. "You know, if you're still here."

His words almost fell on deaf ears because I was probably having a stroke because the look in his eyes made it hard to breath. Hell, it made it hard to function.

"M-Me?" I stuttered. I averted my gaze to my lap nervously.

Was he really feeling this too? I thought he had before but you could never be sure what's in your head or what's fact.

"Hell," His arm behind me raised until his thick, manly hand spread across the back of my neck.

Now I had no choice but to stare at him.

His eyes burned into mine when he came closer, asking if it was okay to do what I thought he was about to do.

My body took over and my lips landed on his while my hands grabbed his face.

He stilled for a bit, then realized I was the one that made first contact. He quickly responded with a Holy tug of lips.

I daringly brought my tongue into the mix, which did not do any favors for what happened in my jeans. Good God was his groan designed to make me hard.

He pulled me onto his lap, his erection rubbed against mine with my ass in his strong hands.

"Mhmm," I moaned.

He broke away to gaze at me with not only lust but the same longing I thought was unreciprocated. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He said breathlessly.

While I did have questions I bit them back to kiss a path up and down his neck. For so long I had resisted my attraction to him out of anger, distrust, and whatever else excuse that would work. Now I didn't have to resist.

His claws poked into my thighs as he let me take the lead. "We shouldn't be doing this. Not here."

My hand ran through the back of his hair, my mouth went to his ear. "If you're leaving I want to send you away with something to remember me by." I whispered nice and slow, knowing the hot breath would tickle him into getting there faster.

His grip on my thighs tightened. "You're going to kill me, Liam."

"That's kinda the point," I chuckled.

He cut my laugh off with a rough smack of lips.

Fuck my jeans were tight.

I have never given a blow job before, never had a reason to, but I thought about doing it for him to get him off in a way that he'd think about later. I watched porn. Who didn't watch porn? I knew the gist, but what if it was bad? What if it meant we weren't cut out for this?

He pulled away from the kiss. "Let's go to the bathroom." He rose, as a result I rose along with him, he carried me with my legs wrapped around his waist. "If you can talk that much you can put your mouth to other uses." He smirked at the hot flash in my eyes.

I was a little parched.

As soon as we were inside he headed for the handicapped stall.

Our clothes flew off, the both of us impressed with what we saw.

He pulled me close for a kiss with both hands on my face, one that wasn't geared toward sex but something a little deeper.

My hand slid down his pec, over his abs, and down onto his girthy cock. "I can't fit this in my mouth." I couldn't help the laugh.

He smiled against my mouth. "Are you quitting before you even start?"

I didn't answer, instead I dropped to my knees like in the gay porn I browsed the past few weeks. My eyes met his from this great distance because I knew it was apart of our power dynamics, the young Alpha on his knees for the beta with no pack.

The second I had him in my mouth he cursed out. "Fuck, Liam."

I would've smirked but I couldn't with this huge cock in my mouth. Wow, I never thought I'd have to process that statement. Super gay. I never thought I would be even a little bit but I couldn't ignore what Theo brought out in me forever. It was more when you indulged and we had shown an incredible amount of restraint to do the right thing by this town first.

His eyes closed, his hand gripped my hair to help me bob up and down his length. "How are you so good at this already?" He groaned. "Don't answer that."

My jaw started to hurt, muscles I had never used before woke up.

He sensed my discomfort and pulled me up to him by the chin. A dark grey heat burned in his gaze with me in sight. "Is this what you want?" He asked without asking the real question.

Did I want this to go further? Yes. Emotionally or physically was the question, maybe both. But at present his intention was on physically. I don't think I'd ever be ready to have my ass reamed but I was ready to be closer to him. And cum. I was really ready to cum.

I nodded.

His eyes darted to my mouth, then back up at my eyes. "Words, Liam. I need you to say the words. Give me your consent."

Kinky much.

"Do you want me to sign a contract to, Mr. Grey?"

I thought the joke would go over but he only persisted with worry in his eyes. "Liam, I need you tell me this is okay for you. I know what I want. I want you. I need to be sure that you want me too."

My joking left. The seriousness of the situation sunk in. The course of our relationship could go either way with my answer. No, I wasn't okay with this and he'd be off and probably would never look back. Yes, I was okay with this and not only would he be inside of me but we would experience a sense of wholeness, of pleasure with each other that couldn't be redacted.

"Theo Raeken," My eyes held his on a string. "Not only do I want this with you but I need this with you. If you're leaving I need something to hold onto as well."

He let out a relieved laugh. He led me over to the handicap railing, put my hands on it, then got to his knees. He spread my cheeks apart and - thank God I did a colon cleanse the other day - put his tongue to work.

Hmm, that's what it felt like. Not bad. Not grea-

"Ohhh," I moaned.

Holy crap.

His hands rubbed my ass softly, one eventually ventured around to grip my cock.

When he jerked me off I squeezed the railing so hard.

"Goddamit, Theo." I bit my lip. "If you're trying to make me cum you're not far off." I warned.

Abruptly, his hand stopped, then he inserted a finger into me.

My eyes widened at the sensation and I stilled. I've taken bigger shits than Theo's finger but this was just a different feeling.

He worked it in and out slowly, stretching me out. "You ever finger yourself before?"

"Not really. I wasn't sure if this was something that was going to happen. And I didn't want it to happen with anybody else." I didn't mean for the sincerity to drip from my voice but it did. I could feel his eyes on me, even though he couldn't see it I blushed again.

He pressed a soft kiss on my left cheek, leaving my right no love. "For what it's worth, I didn't want it to happen with anybody else either."

It was worth a lot. Now my heart felt warm. The traditional butterflies performed in my stomach. This was happening. It was really happening.

Oh, there's another finger.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

I briefly thought about his bus ticket but threw it from my mind because if he so happened to miss his bus then maybe he wouldn't get another ticket.

He decided when I was stretched enough to take him, while I didn't think three fingers would take his girth he felt confident.

He turned me around, picked me up, and backed us into the opposite wall.

My back hit the wall, my heart felt like it was in my throat.

"Are you still sure about this?"

There was no turning back now. I was thoroughly stretched and primed for a dick up my ass. Wow. Super super gay.

A smile tugged at my lips.

I knew that this wasn't to be taken lightly. Hell, we didn't have a condom so this whole experience would be raw. Just the two of us.

My hand went to his face, my palm ran across his scruff. "I'm ready."

If this year had taught me anything it was to live in the moment and not worry about tomorrow because you may not get a tomorrow. Theo wouldn't be here tomorrow so I had to do this. I wanted to with him.

With my confirmation, he rubbed the head of his cock along my hole.

"Are you still sure?" His voice shook.

"If you ask me one more time I won't be," I teased. "Now shove your cock in me."

His eyes turned yellow as he slid a little inside of me. "We can stop if it's too much."

I did my best to relax my asshole. My eyes locked on his. "I don't want to stop."

His heartbeat stuttered.

A good sign I'd say.

After he was inside and I was used to the fullness, I said, "Go ahead."

Was this how girls felt every time they had sex without a condom? Connected beyond belief, enough to scare you.

My arms hung around his shoulder. "Hmm,"

He pumped into me tantalizingly slow. "A good Hmm or bad Hmm?"

"Hmm as in why didn't we do this sooner?" I brought my mouth to his for what was supposed to be a quick peck of lips but turned into us going Battle Royale style with our mouths.

His pace quickened with every moan between us.

I broke away let loose a string of obscenities. "Ahhh, fuck."

"Do you like it?" His brow arched.

I gave him a look. "You hear me moaning, you know I like it."

He grinned. "I know, I just want to hear you say it."

I knew he was kinky. Well, alright. When in Rome, right?

"Yes! Theo, fuck me just like that! Oh yeah!" I said dramatically.

He tried to hold in his laugh but failed. "Not like that, Dunbar." His smile stayed on his face as he stared at me with light in his eyes. "What are you feeling right now?"

"Other than your cock in my ass? A few other things."

He nodded. "Say what feels natural." He focused his attention on making me feel good.

I wanted to close my eyes from the pleasure but couldn't. I didn't think he'd be mad so I admitted, "I'm scared."

"Me too."

We stopped.

I blew out a heavy breath. "How are we supposed to do this?"

He reached a hand up to push back some hair out of my face. "I don't know, I just know that I can't stop looking at you and feeling like my heart is going to leap out of my chest." His vulnerability wasn't lost on me. I doubted he had ever mentioned anything like that to anyone ever.

Now my face broke out into a smile. "Really?"

He stiffly nodded, slight fear in his eyes that I wouldn't feel a semblance of the same.

My hand went to his chest to push him back a little. With our eyes locked I backed him into the wall across from us, pushed him down onto the tiled floor, then straddled his cock.

We both groaned at the feeling of him back in me. A missing part of me. I rode him to the best of my ability.

"I'm really really glad that I met you, Theo."

He stared at me with earnest eyes, he nodded with teary eyes.

I didn't make fun of him because I had been there when he said he'd miss me. So I brought both of my hands to grab his face and kiss him through the tears. Soon my tears mixed with his. I couldn't help it, I was a softy.

He held me to him, his arms across my back as if he thought I'd suddenly jump up and run away.

"Oh God," I moaned. I stared at him in disbelief that he was making me feel this good.

He openly checked me out, he licked his hand then wrapped around it my cock.

I bucked. "Theo," I caught my breath.

He took the lead again and pounded into me.

"Ahh ahh oh fuck!" My teeth bit down hard enough on my lip to draw blood.

His eyes turned devilish. "Do you like my cock inside your ass, Liam?"

"Yeeeees," My voice shook with his bouncing me up and down. "Please don't ever take it out of me."

His brow lifted. "That good, huh?"

My hand shot out to grab his hair for support, also I wanted him to realize how he affected me.

He sped up his hand around me. "I think you're close to cumming."

I nodded desperately. "So close."

"Beg for it,"

My eyes went to his in question. His kinky ass wanted to play games while I wanted to cum already.

He stopped fucking me and stroking me.

I groaned. "No," I shot him a look of daggers.

A smirk fell on his lips. "Beg for it."

"Fine. Please, fuck me."

His head shook.

"Theo, fuck me. Please. I need to cum like now." I tried to wiggle on him but he firmly held me in place.

His shook his head again.

I needed friction now.

My eyes gazed into his hard and looked him down to his soul. "I want to cum. I need to cum with you in me, Theo. I need it hard. And I need you."

He sparked alive with thrusts hard and deep enough to shatter me to my core. The slapping of his thighs on my ass filled the air along with our grunts and groans.

My toes curled.

"Say it again."

I knew what he wanted to hear.

My gaze burned into his. "I need you."

He continued to jerk me off, his returned grip tightened. "Again."

"Ohh fuck do I need you, Theo."

His breathing quickened along with mine. "Again."

I liked this game.

"I need you." I was so close. "Yes! Uhh, I need you. I need you." My balls tightened in warning while my stomach flexed. "I need you to cum in me."

His other hand on my hip squeezed hard. "Fuck yes. Again!" He growled.

My fangs elongated. "I need you, Theo. Cum in me please. Just cum in me. I need it!"

He slammed into me so hard I thought I tasted his cock.

"Fuucccck," I moaned loudly.

"Liam,"

My cock shot all over his chest at the same time his shot into my ass. I fell into him.

He held me close as we caught our breath. "That. Was. Amazing."

I nodded in agreement. "I can't talk." I said raggedly.

He stared at me with a cute grin. "You made me miss my bus."

"I know," I said without shame.

We stood to get dressed.

I nervously glanced at him while he constantly kept his gaze on me. "Do you want to come back to my house? Even if it's just for the night so you don't have to sleep here?"

He nodded with a grateful grin.

I drove back to my house, as painful as it was to sit I managed.

Theo had been on his phone since we got into my car, his attention all into it as he typed away.

My curiosity got the better of me. "Are you talking to Summer?"

"Why, are you jealous?" He teased.

I didn't have a reason to be but if he was then yes. I was jealous.

He laughed. "Relax, I told her I wasn't leaving."

My eyes went to his in what I hoped didn't look like desperate hope. "So what are you doing?" I glanced down at his phone but he had locked the screen.

"Looking for apartments." He said it so simply like it didn't mean something huge.

My mouth dropped a little, my eyes softened. "You're staying for me?"

He turned red. "Don't get all sappy on me, Dunbar." He glanced at the road. "And eyes forward."

I corrected myself. He was right. My eyes needed to be forward. Except they kept darting toward him as I tried to fight my triumphant smile. I didn't want to get ahead of myself about what this could mean but I was beyond excited.

"As cute as you look daydreaming about us I need you to pay attention to the road, 'Sweetie'." He said with a smug tone.

With a laugh I flipped him the bird then kept on to my house with the knowledge that this, whatever it turned out to be, would be a new beginning. And I was hella okay with that.

A/N: This was just a one shot before I went to work, I have other chapters coming for other fics. Please be patient. Let me know what you thought of this. Might do an alternate chapter of different versions of events, might not.


End file.
